


Broken Crowns

by RoosterPotterGirl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Directly Related to Kings Let's Plays, Gen, Mad King Ryan, Mostly narration, Revolt/Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterPotterGirl/pseuds/RoosterPotterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those six men walked in, and nothing was ever the same. How could anyone have predicted the change they'd cause by simply entering?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> First posted RT work, woo!  
> More of them to come, of course, but still calls for celebration.

For centuries, the monarchical kingdom of Achievement City had a tradition; if the current King had no heir after a year on the throne, several challenges were held, all made by the current king. The winner of each challenge earned a gold block, which was added to a tower on top of an obsidian block. The first to construct a full tower of four blocks would earn the title of King, until his year was up.  
The challenges could go on for a day, or even last for weeks, depending on the type and difficulty, as well as those participating. They tested one’s leadership, battle skills, and resourcefulness.  
Often dangerous, participants were warned beforehand of the dangers involved with taking on the challenges, and none younger than twenty-five could enter.  
One day, however, the entire foundation was thrown in shambles when six men, all very different, and all capable yet irresponsible, entered their names to join that year’s set of challenges.  
  
“Ray, come on, it’s time for the game!” Citizens turned their heads towards a man in green armor, followed by a younger man (who was probably only just age-eligible to participate) donning the skin of a creeper (a known problem to the kingdom), a man with a strange helmet covering his entire face, a ginger man wearing a kilt, and Achievement City’s best warrior: Mogar, who seemed near the same age as the creeper.  
The creeper-boy hollered. “Yeah, X-Ray, quit faffin’ about and catch up!”  
Mogar laughed, seemingly teasing his younger friend. “What the fuck is a faff!?”  
“I-well!” He stuttered, unable to come up with a defense.  
The man in a kilt and the one with the helmet started laughing, with the one in green armor mocking the creeper’s strange accent.  
“Oh! Oh, stop faffin’ about, X-Ray!” Helmet joined in, raising his voice’s pitch,  
“Oh, you guys are terrible!” The creeper complained, hanging his head.  
“Terribou!” Helmet responded, keeping with the high pitch and mocking tone.  
“Shut up, assholes!” Another man, this one wearing suit and holding bunches of roses, ran in, quickly joining the other five.  
“X-Ray!” The creeper celebrated.  
“Vav!”  
“Gayyyy,” Mogar muttered to the man in green armor.  
“Hey, assholes, get your dick-sucking fest up here, the tournament’s gonna start soon!”  
  
There was some hope standing, even after Geoff - the man in green armor that seemed to lead the group of six - won his first tournament, with his speech to the people including more profanities that promises, and his lazy stance. However, there had been murmurs, laced with doubt and fear, at alcohol already at his lips after he bowed mockingly and left the stage.  
He was not a bad king, persay. He did nothing wrong; he had done nothing at all. He left the responsibilities to his barely adept staff while he, adorning his royal garments above the same armor he’d worn to the tournament, drank to no end and continued socializing with the men he’d led into the arena.  
The people waited eagerly for the next set of challenges, even if they’d be chosen by the drunkard king; kings were unable to win twice in a row (men rarely won twice anyways). The day finally came, and they were all ready for celebration before the new king was even declared.  
Imagine everyone’s surprise when the quietest of the challengers, another friend of the former king, wearing still his kilt, had won. Imagine their reaction when the other five men were hollering, laughter exuberant, declaring out loud how the man was “bloody insane”.  
Imagine their fear when they all attempted to convince themselves that they only imagined the evil glint in his eyes after the boy always wrapped in a creeper’s skin - Gavin, his friends called him - had yelled this.  
This fear was not without reason. Ryan turned out to be more of a dark, malicious god than a king, and no one could quite remember why they had so desperately wanted Geoff off the throne.  
Whispers travelled, as they always had in the kingdom after a King was recently crowned; this year, however, the whispers were more hushed, each rumor tinted with a knowledge that this could get them killed, due to their subject.  
“In the king’s palace, there is a special room dedicated to trapping live animals. For some reason, he insists on calling them all Edgar.”  
“I heard that Mogar attempted to free the king’s most cherished animal, the original Edgar, a cow.”  
“They say Mogar wasn’t punished; the Mad King toyed with him by replacing the cow, insisting that as long as it was in the special room, it was the ‘real Edgar.’”  
“That must’ve been the roar that shook the town; Mogar’s rage and confusion at his plan being foiled.”  
Soon, there was one solid agreement throughout the kingdom, one single phrase that united the people.  
“Free Edgar.”  
  
Compared to the anarchy of King Ryan, the rule of Ray, who’d been late to the original challenges, was celebrated. Much like Geoff, his fist was less iron and more wool; even so, he was a step down from Geoff, while still a step-up from Ryan. Geoff had been sensible enough to find people at least slightly capable to fill-in before he masqueraded with his group of six; Ray merely left without notice, leaving his servants to scramble in an attempt to solve problems for him.  
While people suffered from economical deficiency and Ray’s many mistakes as ruler, they still thanked heaven above that he wouldn’t execute them for speaking poorly of him; in fact, Ray was often heard belittling himself on the streets, and acting kindly towards his subjects, trying in whatever way to solve their immediate ailments, as their long-term illnesses were partially due to him.  
Still, the hope once lost after King Geoff returned once Mogar took the crown at the end of that year.  
It was more than likely; Ray had allowed duels during his challenges, causing Mogar to defeat Gavin and steal his winnings, pushing him closer. After the past three successions, ordinary people began to refuse showing up; they’d simply lose to one of the six men, it seemed.  
Mogar, as his friends had, proved less than royal; his rule, while economically superior to Ray and Geoff, as well as more lenient than Ryan, was a bloodbath; if another kingdom or country so much as neared their borders or questioned the trade agreements, there was war. Soon, there was not a civilian that hadn’t been forced to fight at some point.  
He seemed constantly enraged by anything; while still less executions were held, they did exist, as well as duels where his opposition was only just spared, often losing a limb, as well as the prison growing more crowded everyday.  
“He’s a soldier for the king; he cannot rule effectively and serve for himself simultaneously!” People said.  
“Knights listen to commands. They should not be the ones giving commands.”  
“He had always been the most loyal; who should he listen to if he is in charge?”  
“I don’t know if the next proper King should even allow Mogar to return to his position as knight.”  
If reported, any of these could result in the speaker being incarcerated, or even killed, if the king has had a rough day.  
The people longed for this rule after Ryan returned.  
  
Ryan seemed to have understood his kingdom’s joy at having anyone but him be in the castle; he came back worse, which most of them hadn’t even imagined possible before.  
He’d always claimed to be merciful; now they knew what he’d meant. This time around he raised the amount of punishments tenfold, whether executing them or condemning them to a disabled life, unable to work for the little pay they’d get anyways.  
It was one of the worst years the Kingdom had ever seen; elders bemoaned the day the former King Geoff had brought his buddies.  
“The second those six walked in the walls of the arena, we were doomed.”  
  
It was hard to think that there was a sigh of relief when Gavin finally beat the rest of his friends, with no others willing to step up after how many times it had been for naught. In the beginning, it seemed that Gavin would’ve been dooming as a king; now they thank the Heavens it wasn’t Mogar, or Ryan remaining on the throne.  
Surprisingly, despite being exceedingly clumsy and almost childish, Gavin was a step above Ray, maybe even Geoff. He took on his own responsibilities, only giving them to others when necessary, and then only giving them to the most capable. He did best he could to fix the ruin left by his friends.  
Still, the people of Achievement City longed for the days before the six men had come, nostalgic for when only the noblest and level-headed became king, never roughians like them. And yet, he was beloved. By now, they all forgot what it actually felt like to not be in fear or starving, losing all hope in their kings. They knew it was golden.  
Gavin had his downs, just not as noticeable as the other kings. For one thing, he was always put on watch, so his impact became lesser as he was never around to make changes. He was constantly injured by fighting with Mogar and Geoff, always taking stupid bets, challenges, and dares.  
Another was, even if trying, he wasn’t up for kingmanship. He didn’t have natural capabilities, he wouldn’t have won without the victories of those around him discouraging others from entering.  
His almost ended the planning and whispers, the wish to overthrow the next of the men to win the title and crown. Almost.  
The last straw was when Ryan won for the third time. No one was ready to go back to that, not after Gavin, not after everything they’ve went through under him.  
Rather than the quiet acceptance he’d been used to and expecting, Ryan met uproar from the many spectators of his return. With a cold voice, he repeated an order:  
“Silence, or I’ll make this area the location of a massacre.”  
This, rather than muffle their cry, only made them violent. The crowd rose like a wave, and later some swore there was a blink of fear in the eyes of ‘The Great Mad King Ryan.’  
It was a slaughter of former kings, not even Mogar put up much of a fight against the mass of tired and angry citizens. Gavin was caught in the fray, despite the agreement to spare him, he only participated, he didn’t make them suffer. The only one of the six men left standing was Jack, whom they’d all forgotten about. He stood horrified, looking at his friends, not even defending himself when they see him not fighting with but against them.  
“Leave that one be!” Ordered the man who had lost the title to Geoff; the most recent living king. “He has not done harm unto us.”  
“No.” They all turned to the man, and he took off his helmet for the first time to reveal a large beard and kind face, ruined by the anger and loss. “I will not live with the men that killed my friends, will not live among you.”  
One woman laughed. “What, are we gonna put you as king?” Slowly, others joined in her mocking laughter, but Jack still had a stoney face.  
“Yes. I will be your next king.”  
“You really think we’d let you be king after what your friends did? After all we went through, after what we just did them for what they did to us!?”  
“Do you think you can stop me? A man with nothing to lose, who saw you all murder his best friends? Do you think I’d regret seeing your blood spill, that I’d be guilty? Before this, I had been about Ryan’s ruling, but now? Now I know you all deserved it.”  
They all backed down after that, seeing no reluctance in his eyes, hearing no mercy in his tone.  
Under Jack’s rule, the kingdom was at peace again. He eventually regained his friendly air, as well as fixing what had brought the people to such outrage.  
He’d also restricted the permit of all men above twenty-five to enter the tournament that wrought all this suffering at the hands of his friends; there were difficult tasks set for them to prove themselves able to lead, and those who passed could compete against each other. If the people did not see fit a man to lead, he could no longer hold the title of king. The duration of reigns were lengthened, up until the king was seen as an elder. Kings must create challenges early in their rule, so that if they die early or are thrown out of the castle, the competition was still held.  
It was somewhat of a Golden Age for Achievement City.


End file.
